Esa Chica
by Sharmander
Summary: Strange things usually happened when Riku allowed Axel to drag him anywhere. Things that could possibly scar a man of very manly status for the rest of his life happened when Riku let Axel drag him out of their cabin at midnight...
1. The Cabin Across The Lake

**Esa Chica**

I: The Cabin Across The Lake

Strange things usually happened when Riku allowed Axel to drag him anywhere. Things that could possibly scar a man of very manly status for the rest of his life happened when Riku let Axel drag him out of their cabin at midnight, to go see some blonde kid across the lake. Riku snorted when Axel told him where they were going, the redhead already buckling his life jacket and handing one over to his frowning companion. If he were to be completely honest, Riku didn't want to attend the party. First of all, it would be a bunch of people he had never once seen in his life, and second…well Riku just hated people in general. He especially hated the way Axel nagged at him about getting some 'action'. He would damn well have sex when he wanted, not when the stupid, freakishly tall man he called his best friend told him to.

"All those kids are tools," Riku scoffed, taking the life jacket and putting it on anyway. Riku had learned long ago that it was just better not to fight against the redhead's neurotic ideas and just go alone with them, though seldom were the times when Riku didn't complain every step of the way. He watched Axel climb into the boat, looking like the scaredy cat he was, and Riku just didn't understand why the man went through all this trouble just to get some ass. The redhead hated getting wet, yet he was risking falling into the pitch black water for absolutely no reason. Or well, Riku thought so anyway. If you'd ask Axel, he'd make this all seem like some noble journey.

"Shut up Riku, you haven't even left the camp site since we got here," Axel picked up a paddle, settling himself onto a little bench and watched Riku with round eyes, begging him to just get in the damn boat "Come on, have some fun! This is our graduation trip!" With a groan of resignation, the silver haired man jumped in, making the little boat sway crazily and Axel squawked, grabbing onto the sides with an iron grip. "Fuck, be careful!" The man glared viciously while Riku laughed, tossing the paddle into the water and splashing his friend. "Fuck off Riku!" Axel tried with no avail to block the water droplets as they went straight for his body like little heat seeking missiles. The way Riku saw it was that if Axel was dragging him somewhere where he'd be more uncomfortable than a fat man at a muscle man contest, he'd make the entire trip there a living hell.

And make it hell he did. For most of the ride Axel struggled to move the boat on his own, Riku just sitting there to add dead weight and strain to the other man's muscles, his head thrown back as he star gazed. When Axel finally had enough, and threatened to make Riku eat the end of his paddle, the man finally gave up and decided to actually help. This made the remainder of the trip go by a lot quicker and in no time they struck land, the boat coming to an abrupt stop. Quickly and without wasting anytime, Riku stripped off the life jacket and tossed it back into the boat, leaving the job of docking it to Axel.

The other side of the lake was pretty much the same. Sand, grass, trees, cabins. There was nothing to see here that couldn't be enjoyed on their own side, yet Axel insisted on coming here. With a sigh, Riku turned in the direction of loud, booming music and his eyes fell upon quite a grand place, not so much a cabin but more along the lines of a mansion for hicks. He stared in awe at the hugeness of the house as Axel came up to his side, slapping his arm to get him out of his daze. "This is the place, come on, let's go inside!" the redhead was way too enthusiastic about this for Riku to feel even remotely safe. In his book, anything Axel enjoyed was automatically crossed off his list of good things in life.

At the door, they were greeted by a tiny blonde, his face an emotionless slate and Riku tried to fight off the heebie-jeebies. Axel smiled brightly down at the blonde and that emotionlessness vanished at the sight of the redhead, a teasing smirk making its way onto the blonde's face. That was Riku's cue to get the hell out of there before he was caught in the whirlwind of flirting Axel was about to spew from his big mouth. With as much grace as 100 kilometer winds, Riku snuck away from the two and ventured off deep into the house. He could hear Axel saying some snide comment about him, but he ignored it. Let the man show off for his little mate, after all it's what big, dumb primates did.

There were a lot of people packed into the house and the man wondered just where they all came from. Surely not this many teenagers were out camping, right? Whatever the case, Riku didn't really give a damn. At this moment in time, all he wanted was for someone to hand him a beer. So, he walked aimlessly, searching the large house for the kitchen. There was just too much people to make this an easy task, bodies pushed up against every wall and filling every hall way.

Personally, he was more of the outdoorsy type. It was the whole reason he agreed to come camping with Axel for their graduation trip in the first place. He wanted to get away from his cramped house and over bearing brothers and just enjoy the gifts of nature. At no point did Axel mention crashing parties and meeting people. Riku was not good at either of those things. He couldn't crash parties because he usually liked to blend into the crowd, never one to be loud and obnoxious while Axel was practically that way since his mother popped him out. Meeting people was another problem entirely. Riku was anti-social to say the least. He did not like people and once the people got to know him, they usually didn't like him that much either, it was usually just girls that stuck around even after he'd said all he could. He was a little rude and very sarcastic, his sense of humor something that only the people that had known him for the greater half of his life understood. None of his girlfriends ever thought his jokes were funny. In Riku's eyes he wasn't _mean_, he was just very blunt and honest. Was that so bad? Clearly it was, because he had no friends except for Axel and of course his stupid pet rat, Mickey. He'd never understood why Axel bought it for him, but reluctantly he'd gotten attached to the little rodent.

Finding the kitchen proved to be a lot more difficult than he originally thought and slowly the urge to drink a nice cold beer left his body and he ventured out a large door. Luckily, it led him into the backyard of the house and not into some labyrinth of rooms and what not. There were only two other people out there and Riku was about to leave until one turned and spotted him. _Great_, he thought, _now they're going to talk to me and I'll be stuck out here._

"Hey! I've never seen you before…you're not crashing the party are you?" The girl with burgundy hair asked and laughed happily, tugging her friend over by the arm. The other girl had short, brown hair, all tousled and messy. Riku thought she was kind of cute, while the other one's pin straight hair was tied away from her face. The silver haired man didn't know if she was Asian or if the pony tail was tied too tight. Regardless, she was pretty hot too. _Not so bad_, he thought as he shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. Oh how his mom hated this response. "No matter…Would you tap this shit?" The girl grabbed her friend and basically shoved the tiny girl into Riku's chest, both of them making some sort of sound when their bodies crashed. Riku looked down as wide, terror filled, blue eyes stared up at him and he smirked.

"I guess," Riku responded lazily as the girl backed away, a bright blush turning her head into a giant replica of a tomato. The redheaded one was much curvier than her friend, yet Riku couldn't tear his eyes away from the seemingly very shy girl. He'd always been the type to ogle the hotties, but something about this girl was beautiful in a completely different way. She seemed to be very self conscious, rubbing her arm constantly and staring straight at the floor. The other girl, the louder of the two, slapped her friend on the arm.

"See! I told you So!" Her smile was bright, looking like she'd just won the lottery and the other girl just lifted her head to roll her eyes, not saying anything vocally. Her body language however, said that she was not at all happy to be standing there under the too-bright porch light in front of some stranger, while her friend asked him if he'd take her to bed. Riku couldn't help but chuckle, making the brunette glare at him before her friend started to walk away from them. "I'll be back, I'm gonna go get some drinks! You two stay here and chat!" and before either of them could disagree, she had already disappeared behind the large door Riku had just come through.

"So…" Whoever had said silence was golden had obviously never been in this situation before. Riku felt awkward for the first time in his nineteen year old life. He had never really had to speak to girls; the ones he had dated in the past always seemed more than happy to do all the talking. He never really listened to them though, all their stories rather boring or just another means to try and impress him. This girl however, just stood there not saying anything, staring off into the distance. It was almost as if she didn't care that Riku, who would say he was rather attractive, was standing there patiently awaiting the onslaught of one-sided dialogue. It kind of irked him, the way she was just ignoring him.

"So, what?" Finally, some recognition! The tiny girl's voice wasn't as high-pitched as Riku had imagined in his head, already he had been preparing himself for squeals piercing enough to make your eardrums bleed. In fact, her voice wasn't high pitched at all; it was rather smooth and boyish. Riku found that, in a strange way, it was rather adorable.

"Are you always this talkative?" He asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, really not knowing what to do with the dangling limbs. The brunette shrugged her shoulders, before looking at Riku. She wasn't spasming over his looks or anything; she hadn't even asked to braid his hair. To say this was a first would be nothing but the truth and to say it slightly caught the man off guard would be nothing but the truth as well. All the women Riku had met in his life had always had a strange affinity with his long hair, even some men seemed to want to run their fingers through it, granted not one of those men had been straight but that was besides the point. It was odd to finally meet a female that didn't like him. He figured she was probably a lesbian or something.

"Well when with strangers, yes," The girl's voice had a bite to it and Riku finally realized what it felt like for someone to be completely disinterested in you. In retrospect, almost all the people Riku spoke to lost interest after an onslaught of rude comments and sarcastic remarks, but at first they were usually tripping over themselves to keep conversation flowing. It was strange, but he found himself wanting to actually talk to this girl.

"Then let's not be strangers, hm?" He smiled, hoping that it would work its magic on her and get the girl to show some interest. Not to say he was conceited or anything, oh heavens no. Riku was the humblest of them all, or maybe not really. He guessed one's ego would eventually grow, after years of people feeding it, so his self love was justifiable. Regardless, his smile was what usually sealed the deal on anything. Adults and teenagers all the same, swooned at the sight of his pearly whites. The very same smile had gotten him out of so many jams; he figured it would work in this situation as well. "I'm Riku Fernandez. Yeah, I don't look Spanish, I know." He watched the girl blink, staring at his outstretched hand for a few seconds before breaking out into a smile herself, laughing and grabbing his hand. They weren't as soft as girl hands usually were, and it was a refreshing change. Those flowery smells and mucky creams girls usually wore gave Riku a headache, so feeling a hand that wasn't lathered in gunk was nice.

"I'm Sora, and I'm here against my will." Her smile was nice, even nicer than his and the man just couldn't stop staring at it. Her laughter was also nice, warm and filled with sincerity, like she was actually, truly happy. Riku liked the sound of it, having spent his life surrounded by people who were miserable most of the time. It was one of the main reasons he was friends with Axel, the redheaded man always joyful and having something to laugh about. This girl's smile seemed to say the same thing. She didn't appear to have a worry in the world.

"You don't like parties?" Riku took advantage and stepped a little closer, closing the large gap in between them and standing right beside the girl. She inhaled deeply before scratching at her hair, Riku noting that most of her movements weren't very feminine. He figured she was one of those tomboy type girls, and again the thought of her being a lesbian came up.

"Not the parties Kairi likes…they aren't the type I'd attend," She smiled a little wobbly at Riku, but that was probably because he was staring at her so intently. He was trying to figure out if she was straight or not, but something was telling him he'd have to ask. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, her friend, who Riku guessed was Kairi came back with three beers. She smiled at them as she approached, handing a bottle to her friend and giving the other to Riku. His wanting to drink had dissipated a while ago, but for the sake of hanging around Sora a while longer, he took it with a small thanks.

"So, did I miss the intros?" The redhead asked but Riku was too busy watching Sora. The small girl placed the top of the beer in her mouth, uncapping it with her teeth and spitting out little metal tab. Kairi went silent and Riku realized she was staring at her friend in horror. He wondered why, because personally he was amazed with the trick. The man could barely bite into ice cream without cringing; he wondered how Sora could bite the caps off beer so easily. "Sora, would you be more lady-like!" Kairi's voice sounded strained and her lips were a tight line, her eyes almost bugging out of her head. Sora seemed to have just realized what she had done and she blushed crazily, staring at Riku as if to apologize. The man was confused, not knowing why this was such a big deal.

"No, it's cool. That was kinda hot," he winked at Sora, making her blush even deeper and Kairi laughed a little nervously, though her eyes sparkled with something that made Riku fear for his life. It made her look devious and almost as if she had a hidden trick up her sleeve or something. Whatever it was, Riku couldn't really read too much into it, she was jumping into her own introduction. Riku's guess that she was Kairi had been right, he also found out they were at this party for a cousin of Sora's. Apparently, they had all graduated as well.

"I had to drag her here! You know, maybe she'd find a summer love," Kairi giggled, nudging Sora and the girl choked on her beer, spraying it all along the side of Riku's face. The man closed his eye tightly to keep any of the liquid from going in, his hand wiped most of the residue away before Sora had a mini heart attack and began to furiously wipe at his face. It appeared that she was going to take off her shirt to help dry him, but Kairi stopped her quickly, tugging the tight material back down onto her body. When he was sure no beer would drip into his eye, he opened it again and watched the two friends. Something about their interactions was odd to him, Kairi seemingly had to keep reminding Sora to be a girl and the other constantly apologizing though looking very frustrated.

"It's fine…no harm done," Riku was cringing on the inside, fighting off the urge to freak out because he hated the smell of beer and now it was all over his face and hair. Sora's sorrow filled face however tugged at his heart strings and made him feel guilty for causing the tiny girl grief. He smiled at her, hoping it would bring reassurance and make her own smile light up her tanned skin. "I happen to like it when girls spit on me," Riku shrugged, his eyes never leaving Sora's face until the girl started to laugh. Her friend Kairi laughed as well before throwing her arm over her friend's shoulder.

"Well Soso, it appears we've found your summer love!"

"Oh gosh, Kairi shut up! I don't need a summer love," Sora was blushing even more, though Riku didn't know how much darker she could get. He found her embarrassment endearing and watched her cheeks burn red with gusto. He didn't know much about summer loves as far as those went, but he did know a few things about flings and if he were honest, as he usually was, he wouldn't mind having one with Sora.

After all, Axel did tell him he needed to loosen up.

* * *

**A/N: The Title means 'That Girl' in Español. ****  
**I don't know what it is, but something about Sora as a girl just makes me giggle. Don't worry though, this is Sora/Riku yaoi story...Oh shucks, I'll let you guys just find out wtf is going on as we go along! Just know, I blame Kairi.

I just couldn't help myself, I needed to write a Soriku story, seeing as they are my second favorite pairing (after Akuroku). I've had this story half written, just sitting on my hard drive for a while. Took some time, while in a very "I MISS SUMMER!" mood, and finished it up.  
I must warn y'all though, this story isn't too high on my priorities list. I have Brotherly Love, Break Night and Just Between Us before this.  
However, if enough people are actually interested, I'll see what I can do (maybe bump it up on the list -nudgenudgewinkwink-). I have lots of ideas for this!

Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this and any of my other works (:

-Love, Sharmander.


	2. I'll See You At The Pier

**Esa Chica**

II: I'll See You At The Pier

When Riku awoke it was all thanks to warm sunshine and a window left open from the night before. The breeze rolled it like it owned the place, leaving its cool touch over everything. Furniture, bed sheets, skin. The soft flesh on Riku's chest, upper arms and legs prickled when he tore the sheets off his body, goose bumps covering every square inch of him. The cold was thanks to the lake, the water always just a few degrees shy of turning into ice. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he tried to remember just how he ended up in the room. There wasn't much memory of the night before, except maybe he drank a littler more than be bargained for, and more than he definitely should have. His headache raged on with abandon and he groaned himself awake, life coming to him in small doses. The pain in his head however, did not. That of course, hit him all at once, his brain if it were to have had a mouth, would definitely have been screaming in agony.

One thing was clear, and this was that everything that transpired after that first beer was Axel's fault, stupid Axel with his fat head, and even stupider ideas. He could be blamed for this hangover, though Riku knew deep down (very deep down) that it could be worse. At least his stomach and liver weren't revolting on him and seeking revenge for all that ingested poison, though he wasn't at all interested in breakfast. Someone had told him, long ago when drinking was new to him and parties still held some allure, that if one drank beer before liquor you've _'never been sicker'_ but that never held true. Well that was mostly because he'd only had one beer and beer was usually all he ever drank. The idea of drinking cognac with Axel makes his stomach twist in a way most unpleasant. Everything was clear until the point where he finished the beer that Kairi girl gave him, and Axel finally found him hiding out back with two chicks, the redhead stumbling over with a bottle of Hennessey and round, excited eyes. Riku would never admit fear coiled in the pit of his stomach, he wasn't a very heavy liquor drinker.

That's where it started to get hazy. He remembered Axel challenging him and making him feel really inferior in front of his new acquaintances, as usually was the case just to get Riku on the drinking wagon with him. It worked, mostly because Riku was too proud to let it not work. The other thing he was sure of was that he'd won, so the headache was explained. Axel could drink a lot, though where exactly he put it all was anyone's guess. Finally stumbling out of the room and out into the cold cabin, Riku found that it was empty and that he was almost completely naked (not really, he was wearing shorts). The entire place was dead silent and something in Riku (maybe his dusty, under-used imagination) jump started. Panic flooded in his veins and he rushed into the kitchen. This was after all an open camp ground, who knows what could have happened last night. Axel could have been murdered by some goalie mask wearing, machete wielder, and there he was sleeping like some alcoholic rock.

Sounds of splashing water and unrestrained laughter brought Riku's attention to the balcony and he stepped out into the even cooler morning air. There were no longer walls to block the chill, and it didn't help that there was a giant oak tree, blocking all the sun and bathing him in dark shade. He was so chilled, his torso prickled and he had to hug his arms around himself. He squinted, trying to get a farther look and his gaze fell upon Axel, in his bright, neon green swim trunks running around in the water with that blonde kid from the party. Riku scrunched his nose, making a face that if someone else would have seen, they would have handed him a bucket. _So much for hating the water,_ Riku thought before turning and making his way back inside, feeling stupid for ever worrying even a fraction about Axel.

He wasn't home, in fact he was 10 hours a way from home in a forest none of his brothers had ever even heard of. Out here, there was nothing to worry about except maybe taking in enough sun and enjoying the company of his one good friend, and apparently that blonde kid. Grabbing a t-shirt that hung precariously off the sofa's edge, Riku made his way outside realizing with distain that this was Axel's shirt. The dead give away was the tightness around his middle and he cursed his friend for being so narrow in the waist. He had fallen asleep in shorts, and figured there was really no point in changing his clean shorts to put on another clean pair. They had a long summer to be out here, no need for unnecessary laundry. With that thought in mind, he tugged on the material to make it more comfortable and made his way onto the sand.

"Look who decided to grace us with her presence," Axel quipped from the water, his notorious grin spreading across his wet face. Riku glared into the sunlight and his brain writhed and cringed inside his skull. Obviously the task of deflecting light was too harsh for his brain, especially when it had barely fully rebooted. With a wave of his middle finger, Riku plopped down onto the sand, just a few inches away from the freezing water his friend was so happily splashing in. He was still tired, his body not nearly ready to be up and running. With a sigh, he pushed the tips of his toes into the sand, moving the hot, dry layer and touching the cooler, moister sand underneath.

When he glanced toward his friend again, the redhead was submerged in the water, his little companion laughing his ass off as he held him under just long enough to scare the taller man. Axel came up flailing and sputtering, fingers spread like talons after he finished wiping all the water out of his eyes, before he lunged for the tiny blonde. Axel was sluggish in the water and splashed an awful lot. That of course was because it just wasn't the man's element. Clearly this was different for the blonde, who was quick and precise in the water, parting it with ease and grace even.

It was then, when Riku was mentally mocking Axel on his rendition of the backstroke, that he saw her again. Her brown hair was clipped away from her face on the sides, yet it still stuck out crazily everywhere else, looking wind-blown and like she'd just rolled out of bed. The one fussing over her hair was her friend Kairi, and Riku just couldn't help but think of how weird their friendship was judging by their hair. Sora's was crazy and everywhere, while Kairi's was tied in a sleek, tight pony pail. Sora swatted the redhead's hands away, running her fingers through her hair and almost messing up her little clips while the redhead seemed to have given up. Riku didn't miss the way Axel's little friend choked on water, his swimming becoming a little less graceful as he watched the brunette walk over with her friend.

"Hey guys, we saw Roxas having a blast over here from across the lake, so we decided to come over," The redhead was the one talking, adjusting her bikini top before sliding off her tiny, jean shorts and tossing them off to the side. The brunette still wore a t-shirt, only her shorts were a little shorter than when Riku had first met her. The silver haired man couldn't find the strength in himself to tear his eyes away from her tanned thighs, always having been one to favor a good set of legs. He was distracted for a moment, when Kairi splashed into the water, ruining the boner fest Axel had going on in the lake. His blonde friend, who Riku guessed was the aforementioned Roxas, grinned but remained silent, his blue eyes constantly darting to the brunette. Riku was mildly disturbed because somewhere deep in his mind, he had the understanding that they were somehow related. He couldn't recall the exact family bond they both shared, but he knew there were blood ties somewhere, so watching the blonde watch Sora was slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey again," The brunette avoided the water at all costs and made her way over to sit beside Riku, cutely digging the tips of her toes into the sand just like he had done. Again her seemingly permanent, mildly embarrassed personality caused a smile to play on Riku's lips and the man greeted her in his usual head nod kind of way. He thought that maybe her silence the night before was because maybe, to say in the least vain way possible, it had been dark out. That thought however was stubbed out before it had enough time to grow and make sense. Sora knew exactly what Riku looked like; the silver haired man knew this to be true because she was staring right at him. "You got really drunk last night," Her face was sort of red, but Riku was pinning that on the sun. Unless of course, he did something embarrassing at the party. Judging by the way Axel burst out laughing a few feet away, it was the latter and Sora's red cheeks was a blush.

Riku tried, he really did, to remember just what he might have done but nothing came up and he shrugged, brushing it off and thinking nothing of it. It obviously wasn't bad enough to make the brunette stop talking to him, since she was clearly sitting right beside him, so why worry. It was when Sora didn't peal her eyes off him that he began to feel a little weird. His shirt collar was suddenly too tight, again the material squeezing the unfamiliar body. Axel always did have a longer, slimmer neck…He had never felt as self-conscious as he did at that precise moment. The girl's eyes seemed to be undressing him, pealing away layer by layer and leaving him lying there nude in the sun. Not that he had a problem with being seen naked, 4 years in a high school locker room would remove any inhibition about nakedness, it was just the strange tingle that danced along his skin that made him antsy. "What did I do?" finally the panic inducing worry caused him to ask her, and she just chuckled. He had expected a giggle or something daintier.

"Tried to sneak a squeeze, you know the usual. I helped walk you to the boat," Her smile was bright and friendly, almost like Axel's would have been if he had been a normal sort of best friend. The redhead's face would most likely be teasing and have a stupid grin plastered all over it. Riku cringed at the very idea of trying to cop a feel of Axel, that was just twisted. Sora's face however, seemed to say that she'd seen it all and nothing could really surprise her about men. It was an odd sort of understanding, like she was in some part, a boy herself. "Nothing worth involving the authorities," here she gave him a flirty, little wink before standing up, dusting off her bottom. Riku tried, he seriously did this time, but sometimes he lost control of his eyes. Like his uncle with the glass eye sometimes did and it'd point the other way. This was exactly like that. Both his eyes trailed off, down the curve of Sora's back and towards her round, perky bottom. The silver haired man couldn't stop his observation in time to save him, and Kairi whacked him on the head.

"Be discrete, will you!" She was laughing all the way towards the trail that would take them into town, her jean shorts in hand as she dripped water along side Sora. The brunette cast one last look over her shoulder, her bright eyes laughing before they disappeared from sight. It was when Axel appeared at his side that he noticed the blonde kid was gone, the sound of a Skidoo zipping through the air and Riku looked around his friends fat head to watch Roxas fly over the water towards his own cabin.

"We're gonna go grab a bite to eat, you wanna come? Sora's gonna be there," Axel winked a green eye at him, making Riku want to punch him in the face. Why was everyone winking at him like it was okay? The silver haired man didn't dignify his friend's question with a response and instead stood up, making sure to dust the sand off his ass in Axel's direction. It was, in his eyes, a stupid inquiry. Of course Riku would have to go into town with him, seeing as they had come together in the first place and this was meant to be their graduation trip. It wasn't at all important that Sora would be there, with her firm bottom and lush, pink mouth. Riku would have gone with Axel even if she wasn't there. After all, he did let Axel drag him to that stupid party, which in hindsight wasn't as bad as he originally thought (headache aside). Axel laughed before standing up, dripping wet and making his way towards the cabin. Riku cringed in horror, just thinking what all that water and sand was going to do to Axel's father's hardwood floors. The tall business man would no doubt be furious if his summer home were to be ruined, though of course, he had a few others. Deciding he'd probably need his wallet and shoes, the silver haired man followed his friend into the house.

It was a sad revelation, when Riku realized that Axel had subliminally conned him into meeting new people and had found him a point of interest for the summer.

…

The town diner was family operated, seeing as everyone here knew each other. Every waitress a sister, of course the oldest was probably the mother, the chef a father and the rest sons. Axel was even friendly with the locals, always having come here as a child during his summer breaks. Many asked the redhead about his grandfather and received the same, solemn response_. 'He passed away just last year',_ Riku knew though that the loss was already a healed wound inside the redhead. The old man had been suffering for quite some time; his passing was a blessing to relieve him of his torment. Though, Riku never knew his grandfather, he had come to see Axel's as his own. It was in his memory that this trip was set in stone.

The happy waitress led them to their table, Kairi and Sora already sitting there waiting for them, or so it seemed. Riku slipped in beside Sora as Axel slid in beside Kairi, the girl scooting over as if to make space for one more person. It turns out, she was making room and Riku watched Roxas walk into the diner and make his way right towards them, the blonde's wet hair sticking up all over the place. As Riku guessed, the guy went and sat beside Axel, leaving him and Sora all alone on the other side of the table. He wasn't nervous at all, in fact he felt quite confident that he could get Sora to at least accept a date for later in the evening. Of course he wouldn't ask right now in front of everyone, but the right moment would soon arise.

The silver haired man felt the strength of someone's stare and turned his head, finding Sora's blue eyes to be the culprit. The girl smiled before looking away and picking up the menu. She definitely liked him or something and with that thought in mind, Riku picked up his menu and quickly decided a chicken burger would really hit the spot. Axel waved one of the waitresses over and soon they'd all asked for something, Sora ordering the Angus burger that was a guaranteed ton of beef, much to Kairi's horror. Riku didn't understand, the redhead staring at the small girl as if to chastise her. The silver haired man was in fact surprised that Sora would eat this much in front of people she didn't know, he was used to girl's never eating anything in front of him but a salad.

"You think you can handle the Angus, Sora?" Axel asked, resting his elbows on the table and giving the brunette a critical stare. The tiny girl huffed, straightening her back and placing her hands flat on the table, matching Axel's stare with one of her own. Riku could swear that somewhere in the background that old west dueling song was playing.

"Puh-lease, I could eat a whole fucking cow," Sora grinned hugely, scooting back into her seat when the waitress appeared with Kairi's salad (of course), Axel's poutine, Roxas' cheeseburger and Riku's little chicken one. It wasn't a surprise that Sora's wasn't ready yet, and the brunette assured everyone that it was okay for them to start eating. Axel didn't need to be told twice, digging in and getting stringy cheese all over his chin. Much to Riku's disgust, Roxas leaned over and licked it off, smirking when Axel went stiff and wide-eyed. Soon Axel was shoving his tongue in the blonde's throat, and they were both making out in the tiny booth. Riku made exaggerated gagging sounds, earning him a glimpse of Axel's middle finger while Kairi simply gripped her plate and slid closer to the wall.

The two tore apart just in time, the waitress coming with Sora's huge plate. The girl seemed to be breaking a sweat, heaving the plate over and thumping it onto the table. She smiled, before excusing herself and wishing them all a good meal. Sora's eyes sparkled as she stared at the monstrous burger, and Riku wondered if maybe it did contain at least 80 percent of the cow. "Fuck yeah, I'm so starved," Sora took a large bite, mustard and ketchup staining her cheeks but nothing seemed to bother her as she chewed happily. Riku had never enjoyed watching people eat; in fact the whole process disgusted him. Just the thought that inside the people's mouths, spit was spurting out, coating the food in saliva, lubing it up until it was mashed into a slippery, paste. But something about the way Sora ate, didn't seem to make him queasy. In fact, he enjoyed watching her as she bit into the burger again, looking like all was good.

Riku realized he had been horribly neglecting his own food and tore his eyes away from Sora and down into his plate. The burgers here were always so good, the ingredients all fresh and home-made or grown.

By the time everyone was finished, Riku was sure either Axel or Roxas was receiving a hand job under the table; both of them huddled close with their hands hidden. Kairi seemed to be busy texting and Sora was actually still eating. The burger was more than half finished now, and every time Kairi glanced up from her phone, she rolled her eyes. Riku figured he could keep up a tiny little conversation so he cleared his throat. "So, you like food?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I love it," Sora smiled shoving a hand full of fries into her mouth. Riku looked at her plate and realized it was empty, the burger now gone and well on its way into Sora's digestive system. The girl blushed after Riku just kept staring and he figured it was probably embarrassing her, with a chuckle he spoke.

"Well, it doesn't show…where do you put it all?" This was a serious question, and not just some corny attempt at a pick up line. He was honestly curious, seeing as someone who could finish an Angus burger shouldn't have been a size 0. That just didn't add up, the patty was probably heavier than most girls Sora's size.

"My mom says to my head," Sora laughed, scratching at the back of her messy hair and shrugging. Riku couldn't tell if Sora thought it was truly funny or if maybe it bothered her a little. He smiled softly and fought the urge to reach over and tuck her loose hair behind her ear.

"Your head is puny…but your hair, that's a different story," they both got a good laugh out of that, Sora sending Riku what he guessed was a rather flirtatious look. He was sure asking her on a date tonight was a good idea.

"You have the weirdest ways of hitting on someone," Sora winked at him, making Riku want to blush. Of course he did not let it show, that would be horribly degrading. Only girls blushed out in public.

"Okay, who's ready to leave?" Riku looked up to see Axel, Roxas and Kairi all standing and getting ready to leave the diner. Riku nodded, dropping enough money onto the table. The waitress saw and hurried over, laughing at the exact amount. Riku had been coming up here almost every summer with the redhead since becoming friends with him, and this was definitely one of their favorite places to eat. The entire price list was engraved into his memory. Roxas, Kairi and Sora got their bill and paid, everyone stretching, content on their way out. Sora groaned, rubbing her stomach and Kairi looked like she was torn between scolding the girl and just leaving her to suffer.

She obviously chose to ignore her, taking out her cell phone again and taking up her previous activity. Axel had run off in front with Roxas, chasing the blonde along the dirt street, both of them squealing like little girls. This was as good a time as any, he figured and moved slightly closer to the brunette who was walking alongside him.

"So Sora, you have a boyfriend?" Riku tried to act casual, sticking his hands in his pockets and just walking at an easy pace. The brunette slowed down slightly, her redheaded friend perking up causing Riku to regret asking the question so loud. The girl was clearly listening to their conversation. "You don't have to answer, just curious…" he felt awkward now, thinking something awful. What if Sora's boyfriend was an asshole and she didn't like talking about it? Kairi obviously would know this, which would make her eavesdrop. Or even worse, what if he was dead and Sora was going to cry?

"Oh no, I uhm…I don't," Sora's blush was burning intensely and Riku internally cheered. Before he continued though, he looked towards Kairi, making sure they were a safe distance. If there was one thing he hated, it was when the girl's friends interfered with the relationship. He figured it was a two people thing, and all those girls didn't need to be involved. He decided Kairi seemed far enough and prepared himself. No matter how many times he'd asked girls out, it always made him nervous.

"Oh well…seeing as I won't get my ass kicked then, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Turn on the charm Riku, he thought and smiled at Sora, the girl looked frightened and licked at her lips quickly, her eyes darting to the back of her friends head. Before Riku could speak anymore, Kairi spun around, snapping her phone shut and making both Riku and Sora stop in their tracks.

"Oh my god, of course she would!" The girl screeched, clasping her hands in front of her chest before reaching over and grabbing hold of one of Sora's thin wrists. The brunette looked horrified, opening and closing her mouth as if to argue. Kairi grinned hugely at Riku, winking, "She'll need to get ready! Come to the pier at 7," With that, the girl bolted, taking her friend with her, or in more correct terms, dragging her along.

Riku cursed, just what he didn't want, the involvement of a third party. Well, it wasn't that bad he guessed, at least this way he got a date with Sora and if she had any doubts he'd try his best to smooth them over and get her to like him. He grinned, picking up his pace and catching up with Axel and the blonde, both males bumping shoulders and just bickering like a married couple. Riku couldn't remember a time when Axel's smile shone so brightly, or when he ever looked so pleased and content. The silver haired man decided not to interrupt. He had things to think about, like his date later tonight.

* * *

**A/N: **I really like this story, the idea of it (at least what I have in my head) seems so cute to me. I just can't wait to get to the good stuff. Damn slow beginings. I wish I could just jump right to the good stuff! Well, the beginings are always cute too, I guess.

Anyway, regardless, I hope you guys enjoy this little addition.  
Big androgynous kiss to everyone who story alerted/favorited/reviewed this.  
I appreciate your enthusiasm! I'm glad I'm not the only one who likes this so far xD

Oh yeah, I still blame Kairi ;D


	3. The First Date

**Esa Chica**

III: The First Date

Never in his entire life had Riku felt the urge to paint, or even draw anything for that matter. In fact, Riku was never drawn to visual arts or remotely interested. Sure, he could appreciate a good piece, could see the focal points and examine just what the artist was trying to get across but he'd never felt the need to express himself in that way. Riku usually just went out for a jog, or lifted weights in his basement. But that all changed when he walked across the beach and found Sora standing all alone at the pier. The sun was setting just behind her, the light creating a faint glow all around her as she stood before the pink, orange and yellow back drop, picking at the hem of her sleeves. The girl looked stunning, and the silver haired man was sure any artist would have killed for a good palette and a blank canvas.

When he finally was close enough, she lifted her head and looked at him, blue eyes round and scared while an unsure smile graced her delicate features. Riku grinned at her, bowing at the waist before extending his hand for her to take. "Shall we get going?" He smiled straightening his back, the girl laughing before grabbing his hand.

"Well, aren't you a knight in board shorts," Sora's uneasiness seemed to melt away slowly, almost as if she had been nervous for Riku to see her in a dress. Riku couldn't understand why though, she looked amazing. Albeit, it was a strange dress, to Riku it looked more like a fitted shirt with long sleeves, but he obviously knew nothing about girl clothes. All he knew was that it looked amazing, the material clinging to Sora's slight curves and the sleeves a few inches too long, with a smooth, tanned shoulder exposed. Really, he'd never seen a girl as adorable as this one.

They walked past a few cabins, the woods giving away slowly as the town came into view and Sora's grip on Riku's hand tightened. The silver haired man realized he probably should have thought about where he was going to take her, but he had been so busy trying to get Roxas and Axel to stop making out against every vertical surface in his room that really, there'd been no time. Looking around the town he realized there wasn't much, the only places to eat were the diner and an ice cream parlor, and ice cream wasn't really dinner. He looked down towards Sora, the girl just holding his hand and gazing around the town, a few stray pieces of cinnamon hair falling into her eyes. Seeing as they were on a date, Riku deemed it okay to reach over and brush the soft hair away, causing Sora to burn a bright red when she looked up and found him staring at her.

"The only good food places are The Diner and an ice cream parlor…" Riku stopped off to the side, pulling Sora a little closer as they stood and tried to decide where they'd go. Sora scratched her chin thoughtfully, her lush lips pursing in thought. Riku figured he could probably stare at her forever, with her tanned skin and perfectly natural beauty. He had seen a lot of girls in his time, and almost each one wore more make-up than the last. Sora however, didn't appear to be wearing anything but mascara and maybe a little lip gloss. When she snapped her fingers, he realized she had been speaking to him. Zoning out on the first date was never a good thing… "Sorry," Again that charming smile and Sora seemed to be battling against turning into a puddle of goop. Instead of melting at his feet though, she just rolled her eyes and let go of his hand to roll up her sleeves.

"I love ice cream," With that, their course of action was decided and Riku led the way towards the shop. The walk there was short, considering everything was within walking distance from them. The town's center was really nothing more than just a cluster of shops, snack shops and The Diner. They walked into the ice cream shop with a ding, the woman at the counter smiling at them as they approached.

"Aren't you two the sweetest, little couple, what can I get for you?" The woman adjusted the glasses on her face, her large smile creeping Riku out just the slightest bit. Always one to remember his manners, he turned and asked Sora what she'd like first, the girl leaving his side and going to look at the variety of dairy treats. When she came back, she ordered and four scoops later it was Riku's turn. Now Riku wasn't very daring when it came to his food choices, most of the things he ate were best described as plain, so it was only natural for him to order vanilla. Sora scrunched her nose and he laughed.

"What? What's wrong with vanilla?" he asked paying before they were handed their ice cream. Sora picked up her spoon and scrapped a little bit off one of the scoops, the red ice cream standing out against the other three. Seriously, the girl's bowl was two scoops away from being a rainbow.

"It's so bland, such an old person ice cream!" She laughed crazily, pointing at the silver haired man's cone. Riku made an exaggerated look of distress, sliding into a booth near the back of the shop, Sora sliding in right across from him. He hugged his little cone close to his chest before licking it, Sora rolling her eyes and stabbing her spoon into another colour. There were a few other couples in the parlor, all of them enjoying their own dairy treats, but the woman at the counter was watching them rather intensely. "My cousin has weird tastes in ice cream," he was about to ask, when the woman's stare just couldn't be ignored any longer. He stretched his neck and looked back, causing the woman to turn and finally look away from the couple. She had probably been embarrassed from being caught.

"The server is a weirdo," he said before taking another lick, Sora nodding her head enthusiastically before pulling the spoon out of her mouth.

"Yeah, I thought I was the only one who noticed…her smile is ten kinds of creepy," they both laughed and Riku realized that this was probably the first time he was genuinely enjoying a date since middle school. This said a lot about the girls he usually surrounded himself with, but he really didn't want to think about that, especially while on a date with Sora. Of course he wouldn't mention this revelation to Axel, the redhead would no doubt jab a finger in his face and sing the I Told You So song.

"So, tell me about yourself," Riku grinned when Sora shot him a look that clearly said '_you've got to be kidding me'_ but pulled the spoon from her mouth regardless.

"Well, I'm city born and raised, just finished high school and I'm not really sure what I want to do yet. Uhm…I like animals and adventure and uh…sports? I don't really know. I'm not too good at talking about myself," the girl blushed, grabbing another spoon full of ice cream and jamming it in her mouth. That was Riku's sign that she was done with her description and wasn't going to say anything else. The silver haired man should have expected the next question, but still, he hadn't prepared himself. Sora of course, asked him about his life. With a sigh, he figured he'd have to tell her a little. It was only fair.

"I'm the youngest in a family of 10, I just finished high school and I'm planning to study something in aviation," Sora's eyes widened and she leaned across the table interested. Riku smiled slightly, he hadn't told anyone his career path yet, not even Axel. He busied himself with eating his ice cream, mostly to distract himself from the fact that he was actually talking about himself.

"You want to be a pilot? That's so freakin' cool!" Sora sounded really excited and Riku just had to laugh as the girl stared at him. "What made you wanna do that?" She leaned back into her seat again, but the look of interest stayed there. Riku had never really felt like people wanted to hear his boring stories, but Sora seemed to actually be listening. It was a first, the fact that he was the one talking and the girl was the one listening and it made him feel a little weird. But with one glance at Sora, her blue eyes sparkling with interest, he decided, eh, what the hell?

"The need to get away, you know? I feel so cramped up in my house all the time…any chance I get to leave, I'd take it. I've loved planes since I was little, traveling to far off lands and everything…sounds kinda stupid out loud," he scratched the back of his head nervously, not really sure what to do with his hands. Sora just kept staring at him before picking up her spoon again and continued to eat.

"I think everyone needs to get away sometimes, the important thing is to always come back to the people who love you," Sora smiled brightly and Riku laughed a little, raising an eyebrow at the girl before taking a lick from his almost finished ice cream.

"Rather philosophical of you," he teased making the brunette roll her eyes before stuffing more ice cream into her mouth. To Riku's amazement, she was almost finished. It sort of bothered him, but not because he thought it was unladylike or anything. Mostly because it meant their date would end soon.

"What can I say, I'm deep," The silver haired man laughed, and watched Sora scoop up a bit of blue ice cream. He stared at it curiously and Sora caught him. "Here, try it," she held the spoon to Riku's mouth and the man hesitated, it was freaking blue for crying out loud. With one look at Sora's face however, he decided to humor the eager girl.

"Blah! God, that's vile!" his face scrunched up in disgust, the strange salty taste slithering down his throat while a weird sweetness lingered on his tongue. It had to be one of the most horrendous things he'd ever eaten in his entire life. Sora laughed loudly while he squirmed, licking some vanilla off his cone quickly to rid his mouth of that horrible taste. When he was done fighting off a gag, he looked towards the girl who had eaten the entire blue scoop. To his horror, she was holding up another, only this was the red one.

"Your faces are hilarious, try this one!" Before he could object, she was jamming the spoon into his mouth and dumping the bubblegum flavored ice cream onto his tongue. The face he made could best be described as someone who had just eaten an entire lemon. This ice cream was too sweet, the tastebuds on his tongue wishing they could run for cover. Sora was laughing crazily in her seat, trying to get a little more from a different pile. "H-here, this one," Again, more strange flavors assaulted his tongue but this one wasn't as bad. It tasted vaguely of green tea and Riku liked green tea, though this ice cream had an undertone of DIRT!

"I have no idea how you eat that, all of them taste awful," Riku grimaced as she ate the remainder of the red scoop. Bubble gum? It tasted more like diabetes.

"It's better than plain old vanilla," Riku rolled his eyes with a smirk before taking a bite from his cone and fighting off a cringe as the icy cold cream touched his teeth. That horrible pain shooting into the nerves of his mouth and making him clamp his jaw shut. Sora stared at him worriedly until finally the pain eased and she caught on to what had just happened. Riku hadn't expected the loud laughter and he blushed, embarrassed. _What a manly thing to do,_ he thought, _get freaking brain freeze._

"It's okay, I bet Chuck Norris couldn't even bite into ice cream." Riku stared at the tiny girl in awe, finally someone who he could share Chuck Norris jokes with.

**…**

The couple had some how ended up along the shore, Sora holding her shoes in hand while they walked together, Riku with his arm around her petite shoulders. They were silent for the most part, simply enjoying the cool breeze coming off the lake. The silver haired man was content beyond belief, never in his life had he been left in silence while in the company of his previous love interests. Silence was one thing Riku valued greatly, so when his girlfriends just couldn't keep quiet it was quite the relationship ruiner. Again, he'd admit Axel had always warned him about the bimbos at their school, but Riku just couldn't fight his shallowness, as horrible as it was. He figured it was just a guy thing though, and put up with it. His redheaded friend had even suggested joining the 'dark side', which in Axel speak meant 'date dudes' but Riku couldn't fathom the idea.

Sora was the full package though, and maybe that's why Riku was willing to speak nicely to her. Alright, he had teased her relentlessly about her height and short arms but a little teasing never killed anyone. Sora had said her share of hair jokes, so it was fair. "This is my first time coming here," Sora spoke after a long while and they stopped, deciding to take a seat a little ways from the shore.

"Doesn't your cousin own a cottage on the lake?"

"Yeah, but my dad never wanted me to hang around him…Roxas being gay and all," Riku scrunched his eyebrows together, not understanding. Why would Sora's father care if she hung around her gay cousin? It wasn't like the girl would turn into a lesbian if she spent time with Roxas, the blonde clearly liked the same sex as her. Sora seemed to read into his confusion and she bit her lip, something swirling behind the bright blue too quick for Riku to catch. "Well…it doesn't matter. He walked out three years ago, so…I can do whatever I want now," Her smile wasn't as bright, but it was still beautiful and Riku leaned closer, wrapping his arms around her and holding her body against his.

"Parents are a whole other species and it's best not to let them hurt us, especially the ones that don't stick around. They shouldn't even be considered family after that," The man's voice was hard and Sora rested her head on his shoulder, sighing a little sadly.

"I know, but…loss always hurts, even if he wanted it that way…Ah, why are we talking about this? It's a total mood killer," Riku pulled away with a smirk on his lips, deciding to lighten the mood with a little perverted joke, and maybe even get some action. Sora stared back, her own gaze not faltering under the man's bright observation of her face.

"Oh, there was a mood?" Again Riku's eyebrow lifted and Sora chuckled, her fingers twirling a few strands of silver hair as his face came closer and closer, their lips a few inches apart. Riku's heart was hammering in his chest, the anticipation of finally kissing her making his nerves ecstatic, a warm buzz taking over his body.

"Maybe," The girl smiled brightly before jumping to her feet, running into the water and splashing, all while laughing crazily. Riku sat there for a few minutes, watching in shock and confusion. He had never had someone leave him hanging like that, and with his own smile he stood and went after her. Sora squeaked in fear as she saw him barreling towards her and she bolted across the water, her dress getting soaked as she tried to run faster. Riku had probably failed to mention that once upon a time he had been on the swim team, and also the track team, so getting away from him on land or in water would be tricky. Sora was laughing so hard she had to stop, giving Riku just enough time to catch her, sending them both into the shallow water. It rose all around them before falling again in a light mist, really wetting them and making their hair stick to their faces. Sora gasped as Riku held her a few centimeters above water, droplets colleting on her eyelashes as she stared up at him. Now, he thought, would be the perfect time to kiss her.

Their lips touched and it was like a firework display going off in his head, her soft, cold skin felt so nice against his and when she kissed him back he thought he was going to drop her, but instead he tightened his hold. Her trembling fingers came and pushed the wet hair away from his face, Riku needing just the slightest bit more contact. Gently he touched his tongue to the seam of her lips and she pulled away, eyebrow raised and he stared back at her, blinking innocently. "I don't make out on the first date," With a wink, she untangled herself from him and headed out of the water, Riku following close behind.

"Ready to go home?" he asked as she wringed the water out of her dress, the material clinging even closer to her body. She nodded her head, teeth chattering and making Riku mentally _'Aww'. _Grabbing hold of her hand, he led her back towards Axel's cabin, taking her inside for her to call her cousin to come pick her up. While she went towards the phone, Riku walked into his room, finding that the cabin was completely empty. Shrugging it off, figuring Axel was probably with Roxas, he grabbed a sweater and came back out to find Sora staring out the balcony.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked as he walked up beside her, looking out across the lake. It was dark out, the only light coming from the moon and the stars. They shone a million times brighter out here, far from the city and the light pollution. He nodded his head, dropping the sweater around her shoulders. The brunette looked up at him, and he smiled as she huddled into the material, clearly grateful for the little bit of extra warmth.

"Sure is…"

Together they waited for Roxas to zoom across the lake, and when they spotted him in the distance, Sora turned and cupped Riku's cheek, smiling at him bashfully. "I had a lot of fun tonight, I'm glad Kairi talked me into this…" she pecked him on the lips before walking out of the cabin and towards the pier where her cousin would pick her up. Riku quickly stepped out onto the balcony as she passed and she looked up at the call of her name.

"Wanna hang out again…tomorrow?" Riku gripped the railing tightly, praying in his head that she'd say yes and her smile was visible even from the ground. Riku felt his heart leap in his chest, much like it did when he had asked out his first crush in middle school. He hadn't felt this giddy over a girl in years.

"I'll have to check my busy schedule, but wait for me at the pier tomorrow morning…you know, just in case," The silver haired man could hear the wink in her voice and he laughed, waving her off as she turn and ran to the aforementioned pier. Roxas had already pulled up and was waiting. In the distance, Riku could make out Axel's figure getting off the tiny boat and walking across the beach towards the cabin, passing Sora on his way. The two stopped and spoke quickly, Riku really wishing he had super sonic hearing, especially when Axel tossed his head back and laughed…_loud._

As soon as the redhead walked through the door, Riku pounced at him, asking just what they had spoken about and Axel laughed again, pushing the silver haired man out of the way and grabbing a beer from the fridge. "Relax lover boy, she just told me to stop humping her cousin in the Jacuzzi," Axel grinned mischievously at Riku, the other man really wishing he wouldn't have asked. He should have known really, that it would have been something completely gross and unnecessary. He decided there was no better way to push that nasty imagery from his mind than telling Axel about his date.

"I really like that chick," Riku dropped onto the couch, Axel humming thoughtfully before setting his bottle down and turning to face him. Before Sora had ever shown any interest in what he had to say, Axel had always listened to him regardless of what he was spewing. It could have been an hour long rant about just how much he hated his brother Xemnas for always using his towels, or how he'd gotten three phone numbers without even really trying. No matter what it was, Axel sat through it and listened. Not always silent though, but that was okay. "We really click…it's like…this is the first time in a long time that I'm looking forward to a second date," Riku couldn't help the smile, even if it made him look like some love-struck teenager.

"Esa chica, she seems good for chu mijo," Axel had the tendency to make fun of Riku's Spanish heritage, and the silver haired man glared before grabbing the man's beer and chugging the rest of it, making him whine like a little baby.

"I know abuelita," Riku winked at Axel before excusing himself for the night, heading off to bed to sleep…and _maybe_ think of how nice Sora looked in that wet dress.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know...I REALLY should focus more on Brotherly Love, or Break Night or even Just Between Us...but this plot just won't stop molesting my brain with cute imagery of Riku and Sora! It's driving my crazy and pushing out everything else D:  
I mean, I was writing chapter twenty-two of Brotherly Love, and I kept messing up Sora's gender, making him a she. You see!  
I just am not strong enough to ignore the urge to write this, so have another chapter xD

Oh yeah, I think it's funny how Fanfiction doesn't underline Abuelita with red squiggles, but it underlines almost everything else...WTF!

Thank you everyone for putting up with my whackoness. Sometimes my priority list gets all jumbled u_u  
Sorry :3  
But y'all don't mind just as long as you get to read right? _Riiight_ 8D

Anyway, I'm off to school!  
-hops on the magic school bus-


	4. Androgynousness

**Esa Chica**

IV: Androgynousness

"Don't you find it weird how Roxas is willing to have sex so early in the relationship?" Riku had finally cracked, the question too heavy on his mind to let it go any longer. It had been weighing on his brain like a bag of wet sand. Right there in the back, just waiting to be asked first thing in the morning. They had only been at the cabin for a day, Axel having met Roxas a few hours after settling in, leaving all his things and deciding he needed some booze. Riku only had a vague idea of what really happened, Axel only said so much. It was exactly a week after their first meeting, that Riku met the blonde, only God knows what exactly transpired during those 5 days. In his opinion their relationship was skipping a whole slew of important steps. He was almost sure you had to date someone for at least a whole month before you decided to have sex, right? It's how he had always done it anyway. Then again, this was Axel. Crazy, eccentric, will-show-you-his-junk-during-intros Axel, so maybe those time spreads didn't count for psychos.

"Riku, listen…when Roxas asked me out on the first date, he made it clear that making out, fucking and all that was minor shit. We're both kinky freaks, so there's still a world of things we haven't done yet," Axel looked proud of himself for making Riku choke painfully on his cereal. The silver haired man dropping his spoon with a loud clatter, staring at his friend with wide, horror filled eyes. Sure, Riku had been dying to know but he still hated hearing about his best friend's sex life in detail so early in the damn day. He also hated the use of the word 'fucking' when referring to sex. It was so vulgar. He wiped the milk off his chin and rolled his eyes, which were probably still puffy with sleep, the dark rings standing out against his skin.

"So what? The longer you guys keep…doing shit, the kinkier?" Riku just had to ask, it's not like Axel wasn't dying to answer him anyway. The redhead laughed, clapping him on the back before moving towards the fridge. It was nearing 11 in the morning, so Riku wasn't at all surprised when Axel pulled out a beer and popped it open with his teeth. The action reminded him of his first time meeting Sora, the brunette shocking Kairi with her strong teeth, blushing madly when she realized how masculine the gesture had been. Riku smiled dreamily and Axel stared, shifting awkwardly when Riku's gaze didn't move from him and the smile remained. The silver haired man had drifted off into the memory, almost falling back asleep.

"Uh…Riku? Not like I wouldn't be thrilled if you switched teams, but I don't want you fantasizing about Roxas and me fucking," Axel smirked when the look was wiped right off Riku's face, the silver haired man snapping back into reality with a look akin to disgust, but he'd always had a weak stomach after just waking up. Axel decided he'd brush it off, just this once. "I can't wait until he trusts me enough to let me tie him up," Axel's grin could best be described as sinister, and Riku felt a flash of fear. Not for himself, but for the tiny blonde.

"Oh that's just sick and twisted… I was thinking about Sora by the way," Riku picked up his spoon, realizing he still had quite a lot of cereal left in his bowl to eat. Axel chugged back a mouthful of beer and sighed contently before coming back to sit at the table.

"So, you and that chick thinking of getting serious, maybe?" Axel tried to throw the conversation out there casually, picking up his beer to take another sip but keeping his eyes on Riku the entire time. The man shrugged tiredly, before lifting his gaze from the cereal which was quickly becoming soggy,_ ugh gross_. Axel smiled in a way that was sincere, just a friend asking an honest question.

"You and Roxas thinking of something past the summer?" _Perfect way to answer, with another question_, Riku thought wryly, just what he hated the most. It was absolutely loathsome when someone responded by asking you something. Axel looked slightly shocked that Riku resorted to the old switch-it-around trick, but he answered anyway. They both blamed it on Riku's still half-asleep state. Riku didn't know what time he'd stayed up until, but he was almost positive it had been late. It wasn't something he was proud of, per say, the fact that he stayed up until somewhere near 4 in the morning watching porn was embarrassing. Even worse was the fact that Axel knew. Thankfully, his friend wasn't that much of a jerk off…or well, that was bad terminology.

"I gave him my cell number and he has mine. We're gonna try," Riku felt a smile take over his face, Axel's own eyes glowing happily as if he'd just announced the fact that he was getting married next fall. The thought of talking to Sora for more than just a few months appealed to him, something about the picturesque wonder that Sora must be when the cold rolled in. Her hair all stuffed messily under a hat, a huge scarf wrapped lazily around her neck (Riku could just tell she wouldn't take much time) and a bright red nose. It was a heart wrenching cuteness.

"I guess I'll try with Sora," Riku couldn't really be sure, this was his second date after all. Axel shrugged and drank more beer, which in fact was a typical Axel response. The redhead was always trying to get Riku dating, bringing girls over to his apartment while Riku was staying over, though the silver haired man preferred to pick his own. Which Axel of course never approved any; every single girl just didn't cut it. Maybe Sora wasn't so bad, the redhead didn't seem to object much. "I wanna take it slow or whatever, she seems like that type of girl." Riku didn't mean it to sound the way it did, and Axel raised both short, stubby eyebrows.

"Well, make sure you blow off some steam somehow. Don't bottle that sexual tension shit, it ain't good." Axel winked at Riku, the other man rolling his eyes and moving the spoon onto the place mat. "I'm heading out. Gotta meet up with short, blonde and moody," Axel grinned when Riku raised an eyebrow in question, the man lifting his cereal bowl to his lips ready to gulp down all the sugary, milky goodness. The redhead shrugged and bounced out the door, tossing his bottle in the outside blue bin. Riku listening as the glass made a clanking sound, crashing into other beer tossed in there. Once he was sure Axel was far enough, he stood and moved slowly to wash his bowl. He now had all the time in the world to get ready, or at least he hoped. He prayed that something in higher power would grant him the wish of Sora liking to sleep in, because good grief, he was still kind of asleep himself.

He hurried towards the shower, mind set on a nice cold one. The tiles of the white bathroom were frigid, the lake waters doing their job and keeping the cabin nice and crisp. Riku shivered slightly as he peeled off his clothes and got his shower ready, freezing water and everything. Soon, he'd have to see Sora and he'd need to be wide awake for it. No one needed half-asleep coherency.

When he had freshened up, he chanced a look outside towards the pier and spotted a tiny head of brown, his heart took off at a startling pace and he ran into his room. He still hadn't gotten dressed yet, and she was already downstairs. Struggling to pull his clothes on over his wet skin, he hobbled out into the living room before slipping on his shoes. If he was honest, he was pretty quick about getting dressed. One fact remained, and he was reminded of this when a wet piece of silver hair swung around and stuck to his forehead. His hair was still wet. With a groan he turned and marched towards Axel's room, the redhead had a thing where he couldn't sleep without his hair tied and so, he always kept this massive collection of hair bands in his room. Riku quickly grabbed a black one, ignoring the fact that Axel had every shade and colour and quickly moved to leave the cabin.

The sun blazed over head, Riku immediately feeling the water on his skin evaporate, the heat from the sand making its way easily through the soles of his shoes. It burned the bottom of his feet slightly, but with Sora so close, he didn't really notice. He hurried across the sand and Sora finally turned to stare in his direction, a wide smile spreading across her face. Riku was about to smile, until he noticed she was wearing a life jacket and was holding one out for him. "What's this for?" Riku asked when he reached the girl and she laughed, shoving the life jacket into Riku's chest. The man quickly realized that if they were going into the water, Sora would be wearing a bikini. His eyes immediately moved from her face and trailed down her body but he wasn't greeted by the sight of her tiny body in an even smaller swim suit. The girl was wearing a damn t-shirt and board shorts. A quiet voice in his mind pointed out how boyish she looked, but he brushed it off. She was gorgeous.

"I wanted to take you to the other side, so I brought a Jet Ski," Her smile was radiant and filled with excitement, but Riku's stomach was twisting and turning. He was terrified of those speeding things. What unsettled him was the fact that it had no grip on the water, they just simply sped right over it. He'd been on a motorcycle before, Axel had one back at home, but that was nothing like this. Speed had never really scared Riku, but the possibility of crashing always did. Of course he could swim, and quite well at that but he still didn't like the idea of his body hurling through the air then smacking painfully back into the lake. A jet ski didn't have wheels and sturdy ground beneath it. No, all a jet ski had was wet, slippery seats and a smooth underbelly. "You're not scared are you?" Sora's voice had taken on a very teasing tone, her tiny fists resting on her hips as she peered at Riku.

"Me scared? I don't even know the definition of the word," Riku took the life jacket from her and slipped it on, hating the feel of the material against his skin. Once it was zipped and buckled Sora turned and led them towards where her ski was, floating carelessly on the water, Riku watching her from the back and that tiny voice came back. It kept teasing him, saying that he liked Sora so much because she looked like a boy. The voice sounded a lot like his brothers, each of them blended together to create this annoying, nagging sound in the back of his mind.

_She's cute, for a boy, _the voice said bitterly and Riku frowned deeply. What did his brothers know about anything? He was almost positive that his brother Kadaj was gay, and Yazoo sure had his moments. Xemnas was just sadistic, so Riku imagined he liked anything he could bring pain and suffering to. He shook the thoughts out of his mind as soon as Sora turned and looked at him, her blue eyes looking even lighter under the bright sun. So what if she looked boyish? It was part of what made her Sora, this great girl who was almost too good to be true.

He wasn't home, he had to tell himself as he climbed onto the Jet Ski and wrapped his arms around Sora's middle, the girl grabbing his wrists and tightening his hold. Riku tried not to feel it, but her ass was pushed right against his front, both board shorts creating nothing but a thin layer between them. With his mind too occupied on his current position, home and his brothers were forgotten, along with the tiny, tiny thought of Sora being a boy in girls clothing. That idea didn't even have a chance. Sora was a girl, Riku was sure of it.

"You're awfully quiet," Sora said over the hum as they sped across the water, Riku at some point had shut his eyes tightly and was trying with all his strength not to issue forth a tiny squeak of fear. He peeled his eyelids back and noticed Sora had her head turned slightly in an attempt to look at him.

"Keep your eyes straight!" His voice didn't come out sounding quite as collected as he could have liked, but Sora obliged, not without a few chuckles however.

"Oh my god, you are scared!" she was laughing for the remainder of the trip, and even as they came up onto the sand, she kept laughing. Her cheeks were slowly turning red as she tugged the Jet Ski further up onto the shore and when she looked at Riku, the laughter came back full force. The silver haired man had already peeled off the life jacket, more than happy to have that nasty garment off. Sora took hers off slowly, sliding it off her shoulders and tossing it over the Jet Ski. Riku did the same, and was then led towards somewhere. "I'll make it up to you, come on!" Sora hurried, pulling Riku along behind her until they were standing at the front of Roxas' large cabin. The front doors opened and Kairi stepped out, Riku wasn't sure but a look of worry might have been plastered on her face when she appeared, it was gone too quickly for him to be sure.

"You were taking pretty long," Kairi said, an undertone of nervousness not getting past Riku. He watched the two friends curiously; both of them looked like they were the proud owners of a deep, dark secret. Sora laughed, a carefree sound weighed down at the edges by something, he felt slightly out of place until Kairi turned and grinned at him. It was friendly, with no hidden motives or anything that he could see. For some reason, he felt like he could trust her. "I have your picnic basket ready!" she turned and ran into the house, leaving Sora and Riku alone again.

"A picnic?" Riku raised an eyebrow and Sora laughed, embarrassed.

"Yes! I thought we were doing the whole cliché dates thing, you know ice cream, then maybe a picnic, and after a movie…" the girl batted her eyelashes, before smiling and stepping a little closer to Riku, she had to peer up at him quite some bit but that was okay. Riku liked his women short.

The silver haired man wrapped one arm around her waist, gently pulling her against him with a wide grin of his own. "Or we could skip all that and make-out on the beach," he was kidding really, but the slight chance that she'd say yes excited him. Her face turned dark red quickly but she didn't pull away, instead she pointed a finger at his nose in a way a mother might just before scolding a child.

"I don't make out 'til the third date, so think of something good for us to do."

"Are you asking me out on another date?" The smirk was smug, his heart beat felt like someone was going at his ribs with a jackhammer. Sora smiled, slipping out of his grasp and shrugging her shoulders, looking like the vision of innocence. Quite the contrast to her apparently very kinky cousin, who was no doubt doing something inappropriate somewhere with Riku's best friend.

"I'm only asking if the response is a good one," her eyes twinkled with mischief and the brief thought that even if she was a boy, he'd find her insanely attractive was squashed and burned. No, Riku wasn't gay nor had he ever felt the urge to be.

"Well, you've got yourself a date," he winked just as Kairi reappeared with a wicker basket hanging from her arm, the girl appeared to dance down the steps and land gracefully in front of them. She handed Sora the basket and smiled sweetly at Riku. The silver haired man was trying to find traces of boyishness in Kairi's heart shaped face, but he found nothing. There couldn't even be a doubt that she was female, and he wasn't just focusing on her chest either. Or maybe he was, just a little bit. He was a guy after all, he would always love boobs, which sadly, Sora didn't seem to own. It was fine he guessed, if the price for a good connection was a flat chested girlfriend, he could handle it.

"Have fun you two, and keep it above the waist!" Her eyes stayed on Sora when she said this, her smile letting Riku know it was just a funny little joke, though Sora seemed to be taking this advice to heart as she waved her friend away and began walking. Riku followed behind easily, enjoying the view. What Sora lacked in the front, she had in the back. It was one of the most perfect rumps Riku had ever had the privilege to stare at, and stare he did. Or at least until Sora turned and caught him.

"Could you stop staring at my ass and walk with me," she wasn't angry, as Riku would have suspected her to be; instead she was laughing as she held her hand out for him to take. He grabbed it, lacing their fingers together and finding that their palms fit together almost perfectly. She had small dainty girl hands, which comforted him a lot more than it should have. Really, these strange thoughts were preposterous. Why would a man dress like a girl anyway? It was stupid.

"I like the pony tail, it's cute," Sora said sweetly and Riku battled against a blush as Sora gently tugged on the tied hair, the soft strands almost dry. Riku tried to explain but it fell on deaf ears as Sora just laughed it off, assuring him it was cute. To save himself anymore embarrassment, Riku kept quiet and self-consciously touched his pony tail.

"So, tell me about your past girlfriends," Sora's voice caught Riku off guard, and the question even more so. He blinked rapidly a few times and stared at the brunette as she walked along side him lazily, like she hadn't just opened up a can of worms on their second date. Riku had learned from experience that girls didn't want to hear about his exes, or maybe that was just because Riku didn't really want to tell them nor did he want to hear their stories. This however changed the moment he looked at Sora, right then he decided he would share as long as he got to hear about her past as well.

"I will, if you tell me about your exes after?" He grinned at her as she shrugged, agreeing quickly and giving Riku back the spot light. He swallowed thickly and decided there were probably only 1 girl worth talking about. The rest were nothing more than horrible, horrible mistakes. "My first real girlfriend was in middle school…she was the sweet new girl who had just transferred, and I liked her well enough until she changed drastically. She started hanging out with these chicks I hated and before I knew it, she was this ditzy, loud mouth that I couldn't stand for more that a few minutes at a time. That went on for almost 2 years," Sora seemed to sympathize with him and she gave his hand a tiny squeeze of encouragement. "After her I just dated bimbos and nothing serious ever came from that. Axel says I like my girls as dumb as they are pretty," Riku had to laugh at that one, because Axel couldn't have been more right. Sora scoffed before nudging his arm with her shoulder.

"I'm not too dumb I hope," Her smile really was too beautiful for words and Riku laughed, shaking his head.

"Not even close," It was one of those sweet moments you see in movies, the couple walking through the park, sun light filtering through the bright green leaves and casting shining rays of gold onto them. Riku grinning from ear to ear while Sora blushed, the picnic basket hanging from her arm, really it was a classic love scene from a corny love story. It was the kind of romantic crap his mother watched in her soap operas, only Riku knew (and thanked god) that his wasn't some dramatic series. "Now, your turn." Sora didn't seem at all pleased but with a sigh, she complied.

"Alright well, truth is…I've only ever had one boyfriend, and this was in freshman year. He was sweet, but not really my type, we never did anything serious," Sora shrugged and Riku had the feeling she was going to leave it at that. It was alright with him, he really didn't want to hear about who else Sora had been with. It set off a jealous pang in his chest, just picturing Sora's soft lips against someone else's. It was in that moment he realized he really liked her, probably more than he should have after just a few days.

**…**

They walked for a long time, the arches of Riku's feet starting to hurt and just when he had given up hope on ever sitting again, Sora stopped and dropped the basket abruptly. Riku tensed, getting his body ready to sprint should a bear or something leap out of the foliage but nothing happened. Instead Sora reached into the basket and pulled out the blanket, smiling before she stepped over a few bushes and disappeared from sight. "Bring the basket" she called from wherever she was going and Riku hurried to grab the food and follow her. When he spotted her, she was walking along a tiny path and he hurried to catch up.

Finally they stepped out of the trees and onto a little flat piece of land, right beside the lake. It was like a tiny forgotten part of the beach, with a view of the entire place. Sora set down the blanket and plopped herself onto it, sighing happily as she stretched out her legs. "Have a seat," her smile was warm and inviting, as Riku lowered himself and the basket. Sora took it from his hands and placed it behind her.

"This is a nice spot," Riku breathed, the cool air coming off the late felt refreshing against his heated skin, the sun was still burning fiercely in the sky but they were protected by the trees casting enough shade for them to lay comfortably. Sora lay back, staring up at the leaves and Riku joined her, the bones in his back felt like they were realigning and for the first time since the morning, he realized how tired he was.

"Yeah, Kairi and I found it on our first day here," Sora said softly, almost as if she was drifting off to sleep herself. Riku liked the sound of her voice, all quiet and relaxed, thought about hearing her voice over the phone late at night and smiled to himself. "Do you think your friend and my cousin will last?"

Riku opened his eyes, not having realized they were shut and perked himself up on one elbow to look down at Sora's face. Her blue eyes burned into his and he shrugged, not really knowing what to answer. Personally, he hoped they would but with Axel one could never tell. That redhead got bored much too easily, his long list of past lovers was ample proof of that. "I hope…Axel seems to really like your cousin."

"Yeah…Roxas doesn't shut up about Axel, it's kinda weird. My cousin is so secretive, but with Axel it's like…he doesn't give a shit," Sora sighed, closing her eyes again and hiding their beauty from Riku. He felt a twinge of sadness, but the excitement of kissing her blocked it out. Why didn't he think of it before? There she was, lying practically underneath him with her eyes shut, lips just begging to be ravished. He smirked before lowering his face to hers and capturing her pink lips.

Sora was surprised at first, Riku could feel the way she tensed, but slowly the surprise faded and she responded to his kiss, her arms coming up to wrap around Riku's neck. A part of his brain was dying to taste her, to stick his tongue in her mouth and feel around every corner but he held back remembering it would take three dates for him to do that. A groan almost escaped his lips but was stopped by the tentative touch of Sora's tongue. Greedily, he accepted it into his mouth and kissed her deeper, sucking the air right out of the girl's lungs. His free hand, the one he wasn't using to prop himself up, began to wonder, sliding down her sides towards her hip, feeling the fabric but wishing it was skin. Sora arched up slightly, her body going flush against Riku's, before pulling away almost violently, her eyes wide and Riku's were too. His for a completely different reason though, he was confused, not really knowing if he did anything wrong or not. It had been, after all, her invitation and her tongue that started it.

The girl sat up quickly and grabbed the basket, pulling out its contents and setting the, down on the blanket. Riku sat up much slower, confusion as well as a lusty haze coating his brain. Luckily his board shorts were loose, he was almost sure if they would've continued kissing he would have had a boner the size of the Eiffel tower. Sora was a really good kisser, considering she'd only had one boyfriend in the past. Riku tried to trust her on that, but something told him it wasn't the entire truth. He guessed it was still too early anyway; he could wait for the rest of the truth. He watched her as she moved her hands quickly and he sighed, grabbing her wrist and stopping her. "Sora, is something wrong?" he asked, being confused really angered him and he didn't like sitting here watching her freak out for God knows what reason.

"Oh…uh…I'm just hungry," She smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes, it left the moment Riku let go of her wrist and she went right back to setting out the food. Riku stared down at all of it, his stomach grumbling to remind him that the cereal he had ingested a good few hours ago was long gone and he was running on empty. He brushed off Sora's weird behavior and picked up half of a sandwich, unwrapping it before biting into the soft bread. "Kairi made these…she loves cooking," The subject change was horrible and easily picked up but Riku let it slide, nodding his head and stuffing more sandwich into his mouth.

"It's good," he swallowed and looked around finding two juice bottles sitting on the blanket. He uncapped one and chugged down half of the fruity liquid, enjoying its sweet taste. He had always loved fruit.

"Riku…" Sora's voice sounded crestfallen and the silver haired man looked over at her, the girl was holding her sandwich, staring at it sadly. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" He knew what she was talking about, but he wanted to hear it from her. He wanted her to explain just what happened.

"For uhm…freaking out like that. I'm not too good with this stuff, so I get scared sometimes," She smiled at him and again it didn't reach her eyes. He smiled at her, but his mind was caught on the fact that she had said she wasn't too good at this _'stuff'_. It seemed off to Riku, how she could kiss so well yet still act timid during the act. It wasn't like they were doing anything extreme; Riku had just been resting his hand on her hip not even planning on trying to slide it between her thighs or anything. He had told Axel he was going to take it slow, and he was. He considered kissing to be, in the words of his best friend _'Minor Shit'_, but by the looks of it, Sora thought differently.

"Don't worry about it," Riku took another sip of his juice before reaching for the other half of his sandwich. He didn't want to over think any of this; he especially didn't want to start accusing Sora of being a liar on their second date. He swallowed it all, along with his sandwich and decided he'd talk it out with Axel when he got to the cabin later.

**…**

Riku awoke with a weight on his chest; he blinked the sleep from his eyes as he tried to recall exactly where he was. He was sleeping on the ground, that he was sure of. He looked down and saw a mop of messy, brown hair, the sweet smell of Sora's shampoo coming to him with every inhale. The girl was snoring softly, clinging to Riku's side like she was afraid he'd leave her there while she slept. The fact was, Riku couldn't take another second lying on the hard ground, so as much as it pained him to wake the cute, slumbering girl, he sat up slowly. Sora jumped awake, rubbing her eyes and looking around much like Riku had done. With a yawn she asked what time it was.

"Not sure," Riku said before he stretched out, the bones in his body popping and cracking as he began to warm up his sleeping muscles. Sora stood before wobbling over to where they had tossed the basket.

"Ugh, my legs are asleep," she groaned, her voice still carrying the rasp of sleep. Riku grinned, enchanted by her cuteness and ignoring the voices of his brothers as they mocked him for dating a girl that sounded like a dude when she woke up. Riku thought it was adorable, which was all that mattered.

"My brain is asleep," Riku stood up, helping Sora fold the blanket before she shoved it into the basket. With everything packed and ready they decided to set off, surprised by the darkness that had taken over everything. Luckily, it wasn't too dark to find their way back to the main path, and the rest of the walk would be easy. Riku just didn't like the idea of having to walk for a long time, but that eased a bit when Sora laced her fingers through his.

"I had fun today," She smiled at him when he looked down and this time, it lit up her entire face, the only thing that was slightly troubling was a look of gentle sadness that dimmed the natural radiance of her eyes. Riku figured it was because of her weird little freak out and he pecked her softly on the cheek.

"I did too," It was true, he was coming to realize that he enjoyed any time spent with Sora, it felt like they had known each other for years instead of just a few days, and to say he was strangely comfortable around her was an understatement. If Riku was the type to believe in soul mates and the whole shebang, he'd be convinced Sora was his other half. However, he didn't believe in that dribble, and instead thought of Sora as just a really good match, a girl he could actually enjoy being with.

They both stayed quiet after that, thankfully, because Riku was just too tired to want to keep conversation going. Judging by Sora's yawns, the girl was sleepy herself. Riku smiled and couldn't resist, "Didn't get much sleep huh? Too nervous?" he laughed softly when Sora scoffed, pushing him playfully before nodding her head.

"Oh yes, I tossed and turned all night! I was _soo_ nervous," Sora laughed when Riku rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright, I get it." They had made it back to Roxas' cabin and Riku stood in front of the steps, staring at Sora as the porch light illuminated her face. The troubling thought that if she was a boy, he'd still find her attractive arose again and Riku had to force it down. _God damn it,_ he thought, _I really have trouble believing in a good thing_. And it was true, Riku had never actually thought anything good could happen to him, always one to second guess everything and doubt it beyond belief. It drove Axel insane half the time, but the silver haired man couldn't help himself. It was just how he was raised, his brothers always telling him he couldn't have anything good because he wasn't worth it. A small sliver of sadness pricked itself into his heart, the thought of not being good enough for Sora slowly spreading through him the longer he stared at her.

"Thanks for being so awesome Ku," The nickname made him smile, and Sora blushed madly when he captured her lips again in a quick, simple kiss. He pulled away and she was still blushing when she said good night and began to make her way up the stairs. Just as they both remembered that Riku would need a way across the lake, Axel ran out of the house with Roxas chasing behind him.

"You faggot!" Roxas was screaming at the top of his lungs and Axel was still running. "You fucking cock gobbling dick biscuit!" Riku didn't know if he should be worried or not, and Sora seemed just about ready to go off after them. When the blonde finally caught Axel, it was thanks to a NFL like tackle, and the redhead went down with a loud thud. "Don't you ever steal my monopoly money!"

Riku could have groaned, but he didn't, instead he looked away as the pair starting making out, Roxas ripping bright pieces of paper out of Axel's clenched fist. Sora looked towards Riku and they both started to laugh, the absurdity of the couple was too much. When they pulled away, Roxas grinned at Riku, walking back into the house like he wasn't only in his boxers and a t-shirt of Axel's. The redhead was sitting on the sand in his tight jeans, looking love sick. With a wave, Sora shut the door and bathed the two friends in darkness. "You sure know how to pick 'em."

"He's great, isn't he?" Axel said stupidly before standing up and walking towards the pier, Riku had a feeling they'd be rowing back to their cabin or well Axel would be.

Half way across the lake, Riku spoke, but only because he couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Do you think Sora…is uhm…a guy?" Axel stopped rowing at once, his green eyes wide with wonder as he stared at his companion.

"Did you see a dick?" Axel asked and Riku scowled, rolling his eyes.

"No, I would have known for sure then…"

"Then what are you worrying about? She could be like one of those androgynous people, you can never tell with them until you see 'em naked."

"I'd really like to know before then," Riku groaned, wiping a hand down his face and feeling stupid for worrying. Sora was a girl, it was obvious. She had worn a dress and everything…plus, Sora was a girl's name…wasn't it?

"What'll you do if she's a _he_?" Axel seemed too interested in Riku's answer for the man's likings and he looked up towards the stars, not really knowing.

"I…well…I don't know. I won't beat her up or anything…but I probably won't be taking her out for anymore dates." They both laughed then, Axel taking up his rowing again with no cares in the world. Riku however, frowned in the dark, his mind working a mile a minute.

He already knew it would be another sleepless night, but porn wouldn't be to blame this time. No, this time it would be because of Sora's androgynousness and possible possession of male body parts.

"Listen Riku, don't rule anything out just yet…give her a chance, regardless of what you're thinking. If you're wrong, you could lose a really awesome chick, if you're right, you'll make a pretty hot friend," Axel winked at the man as they docked their boat, Riku not really having anything to retaliate with. Axel sighed and placed a caring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'll be honest, you just aren't doing very good being straight…so…just don't rule anything out," Axel knew just by the look on Riku's face to make a mad dash into the cabin, he laughed manically when Riku slapped his hand away and stared at him outraged.

"Stop trying to convert me!"

* * *

**A/N: **Ahhh, I can't stop! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the other stories...this one is just right there in my brain. So, expect a few more of these...-shameful face-

Anyway, does anyone have a few guesses as to what's gonna happen next? When the secret Kairi and Sora seem to have will be revealed...if they even have a secret? How will Riku react! What ever will they do! I can assure you, it shall be dynamic!  
I'd love to hear what y'all think though (:

Thanks to everyone who reads/reviews/favorites/alerts this story.  
My gratitude cannot be explained in words so...take a heart-felt hump.  
-thrustthrust- Naww, just kidding.

Love, Sharmander.


	5. When You F Up

**Esa Chica**

V: When You Fuck Up

Riku couldn't tear his eyes away from the bonfire, though why exactly Axel had started one was anyone's guess. It wasn't even dark out yet, the sun barely disappearing behind the trees. The redhead didn't seem to care though, and instead threw more sticks into the roaring fire. "I'm craving roasted marshmallows," Axel suddenly said, pulling a bag out from behind the log he was sitting on. They'd been perched on said logs for a long time, but for the life of him, Riku couldn't recall exactly what they'd talked about. It had been as usual with Axel, a lot of this, that and a shit ton of nonsense and fuckery. Riku raised an eyebrow, but still accepted the little skewer his friend handed him. When in the hell did the redhead get all this?

"Pregnant?" Riku joked as he stabbed the fluffy white cylinder onto the pointed stick, then jabbing it into the fire. It took only a few seconds, and slowly the marshmallow began to turn a soft, golden brown, the perfect time for Riku to pull it out. Axel kept his in much longer, and the silver haired man looked over to find it was because his friend was staring at him.

"Don't even joke about that," Axel said seriously, before breaking out into a huge grin as he pulled the charred marshmallow out of the fire. Riku waited, wondering if the redhead would eat it and when he did, the man gagged.

"Ew, you're so fucking disgusting!" Riku poked at his cooling marshmallow trying not to look at Axel. He knew his friend too well, and if he were to look up...The man cast a quick glance at his friend to find him staring back, his mouth open and filled with a mixture of white and black goop. "Stop it!" The man shouted, shutting his eyes and ripping his roasted sugar pillow off the skewer. Riku shoved the marshmallow in his mouth, chewing it up quickly and opening his mouth for Axel to see. When Riku opened his eyes, he saw Axel just watching like it was nothing, mouth still hanging open.

Axel choked on his laughter and marshmallow not being able to keep staring into his friend's face, both of them waiting for the other to finally swallow their food. Riku grinned, some sort of pride for beating his friend in their twisted game making him feel good about himself. He swallowed his marshmallow before laughing. "You guys are really killing braincells over here, huh?" The voice came from behind and Riku turned, spotting Roxas, the blonde smirking at him before moving over to stand by Axel's side. The redhead stood up quickly, stretching before jabbing another marshmallow into the fire. Riku didn't even see when he'd prepared himself another one.

"We're just roasting some marshmallows, want one love?" Axel pulled the burning sugar out of the fire and blew on it before offering the thing to the blonde. Roxas looked down at it, as if the thing was poisoned. He surprised the other man by biting it right off the skewer, all while watching Axel with hungry eyes. Riku turned away from the two, because he already knew where this was going.

He looked out across the lake, wondering when Sora would be coming over. They were supposed to go out for their third date, and Riku thought it would be funny to humor Sora's idea about the cliché dates. Yes, meaning they'd go see a movie. In all honesty, he had expected her to come with her cousin, but that obviously didn't happen.

He glanced at his wrist watch, wondering if the brunette girl was late and found that she was, by a full 20 minutes. Even if the couple behind him were too quiet for his liking, he turned anyway, because he wanted to ask Roxas where Sora was. He wasn't afraid that she wasn't going to come, he just wanted to make sure she was alright. Yeah, that was it. "Was Sora heading over here?" He asked the question before actually seeing Roxas and Axel. It was too late when he noticed the blonde's mouth was busy gluing itself to Axel's using the melted marshmallow as their paste.

After a few seconds, Roxas pulled away and licked off the last of the marshmallow, sending Riku an apologetic look. "Oh, uh, yeah, she was just getting ready," The blonde shrugged, wiping the corners of his mouth with his sleeve before Axel tugged him away, wishing Riku the best of luck on his third date. With a wave, the couple was gone, the cabin door slamming loudly.

_And then there was one_, Riku thought as he stared up towards the sky, not really sure what he was looking for. The sun had gone down a little more now, but at least the fire lit up enough space around him. The one thing Riku didn't like about being alone in complete silence, was the fact that he'd think too much. His mind couldn't ever shut up it seemed, constantly running over things and over looking everything. The quiet of the lake wasn't helping either, it seemed everyone had either gone out to the town (probably to catch the movie) or decided to stay in for the evening. He couldn't really say it was strange for Sora to be this late, after all this was only the third date, so how should he even know? But something just felt off to him.

Figuring it was probably the fact that he'd been sitting in front of this bonfire for 2 hours with Axel, that had his body feeling strange, he pulled himself off the log and began the task of putting out the flames. It wasn't that hard, considering there was sand all over the place, but it was more work than he'd like. It didn't help that Axel never re-filled the sand bucket, so Riku always had to take care of that. _Anything to kill the time though, right?_ He thought to himself, going out to fill the bucket again and throwing more sand on the already-doused fire.

As he worked at gathering sand in the bucket for the third time, deciding to leave it ready for the next bonfire, his mind wandered back home. He could picture his family in his head, all of them crowded in the living room watching TV. His mother would be the one with the remote, obviously, while everyone else sat around, chatting loudly to one another. It would be like he wasn't even gone, none of them even noticing.

He never joined them for their regular TV nights, mostly because all his brothers treated him like crap and he hated Mexican soap operas, which was all they'd watch. So, that could be the reason why no one would notice his lack of presence. That and the fact that Riku was at least 80% sure they hated his guts. It wasn't his fault he thought those shows were all much too repetitive. He'd admit to watching a Colombian drama, but that was about tits and money, and it had a pretty good plot.

Still, Riku would watch this over at Axel's, of course, because at home he'd never even see the television. He was glad not to be home, because even if it felt strange to not care about your family, that's just how he felt. For a more pleasant thought, he remembered the times he went over to Axel's for some family television. Thinking back, the silver haired man had no idea how he even followed the story with Axel there, chirping in his ear the entire time, asking him to translate or just doing it himself.

Oh boy, was that ever entertaining. Axel's impression of a girl is awful, the redhead could never pass off as a female and that thought had Riku laughing, until the image of Sora popped up in his mind and he stopped. Quickly, the voices of his brothers all came flooding in, making snide comments on Sora's good impressions. God, how he really disliked those men, all of them. It made him angry how they all thought they could run his life, just because they're older. Riku didn't have a father, nor did he ever need one.

The man groaned, thinking of his family always put him in a bad mood. He looked towards the lake, waiting to see the image of Sora zooming across the dark waters, but everything was still. Tossing the filled bucket by the fire pit, he began pacing.

Oh yeah, it had gotten a little darker out, meaning Sora was even later now. If only he could see her naked or something, then all these crazy thoughts would end. He really wanted her to be a girl, because he really freaking liked her. Yeah, if she wasn't female he wouldn't hurt her or anything, he wasn't that type of guy but it would really break his heart and send him into some serious porn watching binges. He'd have to cleanse himself for kissing a dude and finding another man that ridiculously attractive.

Riku stopped telling time in hours but instead by how late Sora was. Glancing down at his watch for the fifth time in what felt like an hour, he saw Sora was now 45 minutes late. The t-shirt he'd decided to wear was doing nothing to keep him warm, so with a sigh he made his way towards the cabin to grab himself a sweater, heck, he had enough time. If Sora showed up while he was inside, he figured she could definitely wait. As he was climbing the steps, it occurred to him how dangerous it was to walk in when Axel and Roxas were alone in the cabin, but a light breeze blew by, caressing his arms with it's chilling touch and he realized he was actually getting too cold to care.

He took a deep breath before making his way in, spotting the living room and kitchen completely empty (Thank God) and with silent foot steps he walked towards the hallway. There was a strange clanking sound, that made the man stop, straining to hear what it was. It sounded like metal scraping against metal. Not what he expected, and even weirder still was that it wasn't coming from Axel's room. The silver haired man walked up to the redhead's door and leaned his head against it, listening for sounds but none came. Fear coiled in the pit of his stomach when he turned towards his door, and heard the sounds much clearer there.

Riku would never know why he opened the door so silently, and he'd never know why he stayed so quiet either. If asked about this situation later on in life, he'd deny it. In fact, he'd definitely take this whole memory with him to the grave.

There on his bed, was Roxas on his knees, ass up in the air and wrists handcuffed to the bedpost. The blonde's hair was sticking to his flushed face with sweat, his mouth simply hanging open as he panted deeply, every now and then moaning as Axel thrust into him harder. Riku's mouth went dry, and he was yelling at himself (mentally, of course), telling his legs to turn and get him the hell out of there but he couldn't move. He was rooted to the ground, his eyes drinking in the sight.

It was when the front of his shorts began to tent that he felt horrified and realized he really needed to get out of the cabin, that very instant, but still he fucking couldn't. Axel's hand slid underneath Roxas and Riku felt like a perverted freak as he watched his friend grab hold of the blonde's erection. Riku's gaze made contact with Roxas', the tiny man finally opening his eyes and they both let out a startled shout.

That was what unstuck Riku and he ran, completely forgetting about his sweater and the entire reason for even wanting one. He ran straight outside, and across the front of the cabin, right past the marshmallow bag and sand bucket, not stopping until he was knee deep in the lake and his shoes filled with water and sand. His eyes were wide but he wasn't seeing anything in front of him, his ears filled with nothing but the sounds of his own frantic breathing. All that was playing back in his head was Axel and Roxas fucking each other on his bed. It had scarred him so deeply, he didn't care about using the word _'fuck' _to describe it either.

He noticed he was shaking when he looked down at himself, his hands trembling as he placed them over the bulge forming at the front of his shorts. What in God's name was wrong with him? This was not how he should be reacting. In fact, he shouldn't give a crap...but if he shouldn't care, then why was his heart pounding and his dick hard?

He couldn't find anything, anything at all to explain what was going on with his body. He also wasn't about to lie to himself either and try to blame it on the fact that Roxas looks a lot like a girl while being rammed from behind. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He needed to stop thinking about the whole thing, he needed to erase it from his memory and then it would all be over and done with. The blonde would probably never bring it up, and he'd never say anything either.

Sadly, this would do him no good, because at the end of the night, he knew he'd still remember getting hard thanks to watching two guys go at it. He just didn't understand why? Why God, why? The thought that made his stomach twist with nausea was one that involved his brothers. He could only imagine what would happen if they'd ever know about this...but they wouldn't, unless they'd acquired some sort of psychic abilities while he was gone.

His heart was still pounding in his chest as he stepped further into the water, and it scared him that not even the freezing lake calmed him down. He walked further out, until he was up to his waist, cold tremors running through his body, his teeth chattering every now and then. When he thought how nice it would be to have a sweater, he remembered that if he could have gotten his sweater, he probably wouldn't be standing in the cold lake. He could feel the skin on his legs prickling, the sensation of pins and needles would eventually drive him crazy, he hated it but at least he wasn't pitching a tent anymore.

Why didn't he leave right away, as soon as he saw Roxas naked? Why did he just _stand _there _watching, _for fuck sakes?

The sounds of a Ski doo cut off his thoughts and he looked up from the water in front of him, spotting Sora finally making her way over. If only she would have been on time, then none of this would ever have happened. The girl stopped right away, catching sight of Riku standing in the water, staring out at nothing. The water swished around her as she jumped off the back of her ski and made her way over. "Riku? Are you alright?" Her hair was held away from her face by a thin, black head band leaving nothing in the way of her piercing stare.

"Huh? Oh...yeah, I'm fine," The silver haired man shook his head, turning before making his way back to the shore. Sora followed after him silently, though he knew she was probably wondering why he'd been standing in the water. Still, she didn't ask anything, instead pulling the ski doo along behind her. "You're rather late," Riku blurted out, with nothing better to say and scrambling for anything to help him forget what had happened a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that," Sora stood in front of him, and this was when the man finally realized she wasn't in a t-shirt and board shorts. Instead, she was wearing a loose, cut-off shirt, her tiny belly button (the piercing there made him feel a strange comfort for some reason, maybe because he know men just did not get those) and flat, tanned stomach exposed and again, those tiny jean shorts. If she would have been anyone else, Riku would have been furious but for some reason, he didn't care. He was just glad she had shown up (and dressed like that!), because even if he wouldn't admit it, he had been worried she was going to ditch him.

"It's cool...so, ready to watch that movie?" Riku grinned widely at the girl when her eyes went round, before she began to laugh.

"Oh yeah, third corny date, here we come!" The girl cheered enthusiastically as they began to walk, Riku chuckling quietly to himself. His feet felt strange, the water swishing around in his shoes and his shorts were stuck to him and dripping wet, but it was okay. They'd dry eventually, right? Even if they didn't, he was sure Sora would take his mind off it. For some reason, tonight, she looked better than ever before

…

The movie was awful, from the first seconds, so Riku instinctively turned to face Sora, only to find the girl already looking at him, a playful smile on her lips. "The movie isn't even past the beginning credits and you want to make-out?" Riku whispered quietly, and watched the girl bite her lip, stifling a few giggles as she nodded her head and leaned forward. The anticipation buzzed in his veins as he closed the cap between them, pulling her face closer right away, wanting to get right to the good stuff. Sora complied easily, opening her mouth and letting Riku taste her sweet tongue. The man was in heaven, really, nothing could have been better than this...except maybe actually having sex with the girl, but that was for later. Right now, this was good enough.

Sora threw her arms around Riku, tangling her fingers in his hair and giving it a light tug, pulling their faces apart for a few seconds. "You've been eager, huh?" His reply was simply attacking her lips again, kissing the breath right from her lungs. The man's hand wandered, landing on the girl's smooth thigh but she didn't move, instead, she let Riku run his hand along the soft skin, savoring every inch. Much too soon his fingers met denim, but he moved over it quickly, resting his palm against her waist. It was when Sora pulled his face even closer, her tongue pushing against his with more force that he realized she'd slowly dominated their kiss. For the first time in his life, Riku was being kissed, instead of the other way around. Sora's hands moved from his hair and down his chest, the man staying still, enjoying the girl's touches. It surprised him how sexy he found this, because he'd always figured he liked being the leader in all his fooling around, but this was a nice change.

_Maybe 'cause you're such a girl_, the voice of his brothers came back sharply, and it made him want to scream. Even when he was kissing Sora this shit would be happening? He wasn't sure how much more he'd be able to take, before he'd snap and simply ask Sora her gender. That was not something Riku wanted to happen, in fact, he wanted to avoid it at all costs. Axel could have been right all those years in high school, calling him an 'abnormal paranoid freak'. To think, it all started when Axel saw that stupid Invader Zim magnet in Riku's locker and had laughed for half the freaking day about how fitting it was. But Axel was stupid, right? He didn't even know the meaning of paranoid...

He was brought back to reality when Sora stopped kissing him, pulling away to stare at his face through the dark. The movie screen had gone dark too with a scene, so it was almost impossible to see the brunette's face. "Are you okay Riku? You seem a little off tonight," There was worry lacing the girl's tone and the silver haired man didn't know what to reply. The feeling of Sora moving further away made his stomach clench. What if he was wrong, and she was a girl then he'd ruin everything because of this stupid worry and probably regret it for the rest of his life.

_But what if you're right? What then? _The voice didn't belong to any of his brothers. Instead, it was his own voice and right away he answered himself. He'd simply tell her it wouldn't work out, she's a great...uh...person and all but he likes girls. He's always liked girls. It just made him sad to think if he was right, this would all end. Sora really was quite amazing, and if she did turn out to be a guy...Riku stopped the thought right there. Once was alright, twice was a slip up, but almost admitting finding a guy attractive three times was inexcusable. He felt sick when he realized that no matter how many times he told himself it was wrong, he still knew, deep down, that he thought Sora was fucking sexy as hell. He'd never admit this. Never.

All these thoughts were messing with his head too much. He felt off, and he blamed it all on being mentally scarred from seeing his best friend have sex. He knew it was a horrible lie,(that didn't scar him, you don't get boners from scarring experiences) but Sora didn't. "Yeah, it's just I walked in on Axel and Roxas and I don't want it to be awkward, I've just been thinking about it 'cause I hate those kinds of situations." As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew they were all lies. Or well, it wasn't the entire reason but he comforted himself with the thought that it was at least half the reason. At least 50% of what he told her, was the truth. He did hate awkward moments.

Sora sent him a sympathetic look and he felt bad for lying to her, but no matter how bad he felt, he'd never confess about his real reason for being so out of it. If only he hadn't gotten a hard on, he could have simply denied everything. He could have deluded himself into thinking that once he actually knew for sure that Sora was a guy, he'd stopping finding the girl so damn attractive.

But he did get the hard on, and what could he even blame that on? He hadn't been thinking about anything, no, he'd been quite focused on what was happening on his bed. God, what was fucking happening to him? First the thought that if Sora were a dude, she'd still be hot and now that stiffy? He didn't want to believe that gayness was contagious, but maybe he'd be willing to convince himself that it was. He had been spending a lot of time with Axel...

No, trying to even make himself believe something so stupid was ludicrous. He'd rather be gay than that ignorant. He'd been friends with Axel for a really long time, and never had anything like this happened. If anything was wrong with the man, it was his own fault but someone just doesn't turn gay over night, of that he was certain. The man's entire life he'd been straight, and very damn straight at that, so that being said...let the question be asked once again. What the hell was going on with him?

He blinked, realizing Sora was still staring at him curiously. "You wanna go rest at my place 'til Roxas comes back?" She whispered quietly, but Riku quickly shook his head. He needed to stop being an idiot, if Sora was a guy, she would have told him before all this right? It would be completely pointless to go on three dates with someone if you know it wouldn't work out. At least, that's the way Riku thought, and he hoped everyone else did too.

"No, no...Sorry...let's continue," He leaned towards the girl again but she shook her head, stopping him with two soft finger tips against his lips.

"The moods gone...let's just watch the movie," Sora turned silently and Riku suddenly felt the shifting in the atmosphere. Something was wrong, something was definitely wrong and he realized that maybe he wasn't the only one thinking about stuff. He just wished he knew what had been going through Sora's mind.

…

The thought that something wasn't right, was only set in stone when they left the theater and Sora began to walk at a brisk pace. Riku remained silent, mostly waiting to see if she'd say anything, but the brunette seemed intent on staying quiet all the way back to the cabin. He had fallen behind, and decided to slow down on purpose. He wanted to drink in the sight of that ass while he still wasn't 100% sure what Sora was. He could always look back and blame it all on not knowing, but he prayed harder each time the thought popped up that that wasn't the case.

The man grabbed the girl's arm, stopping her in the middle of the path that would lead them out of the town and into the camp grounds. He couldn't just let her leave angry at him. Even if she was a dude, she was still a pretty chill person. After all, she liked Chuck Norris. But god damn it, she wasn't a man. Sora was a girl. Riku was attracted to her because of she was a girl. He knew a girl when he saw one, after all. "What's wrong?" Riku could see a deep sadness swirling around behind Sora's eyes and she looked down towards the ground. It hurt him to see her look like that.

"I don't think we should go on anymore dates," The silver haired man almost couldn't believe it when he heard thunder rolling in the distance, that shit just didn't happen in real life. He blinked a few times, not really understanding exactly what brought all this on. Everything had been fine, up until they stopped making out. It was in that moment that something felt different between the two, and the man didn't like it. He could feel the way Sora was putting distance, her face all serious lines and no smile graced her lips. It made him feel so crushed, and he really didn't like the thought that he'd possibly fallen quite hard for her in such a short amount of time.

"What? Why?" Riku furrowed his eyebrows together and Sora just shook her head.

"We...we wouldn't work out in the end, you know? I live too far, you wanna be a pilot," Nothing the girl was saying was making sense, and Riku sent her a look telling her all that. She ripped her eyes away quickly, almost looking like she couldn't stand the sight of him. What the fuck happened? Riku was so confused, and it was making him so angry. He quickly wondered if maybe she could read thoughts, and had been offended by everything he spent half their date thinking about. He almost felt scared until he reminded himself that normal people weren't psychic.

"You aren't making any sense," He told her, crossing his arms in front of his chest and this only seemed to exasperate the girl. She let out a heavy sigh, pulling the head band out before biting her bottom lip.

"I just realized what I want, and that isn't a relationship...I'm sorry."

"You couldn't have told me that two dates ago, instead of stringing me along this whole time?" Riku knew he was being nasty, but he couldn't help himself. He felt a little like an idiot, when he thought of how ahead of himself he'd gotten. Thinking of giving her his cellphone number and imagining seeing her in the winter. The girl didn't even wanted a relationship...he should have known, really. Sora was too good for him. He was an idiot and didn't deserve her anyway. Instead of enjoying her company, he spent it worry about her gender. God, the more he thought about it, the stupider it made him feel. All this only made him even angrier and he felt like he'd reach his boiling point too soon.

"Look, I just realized it okay...I'm sorry." The girl didn't say anything else, she turned on her heel and took off running down the path but Riku didn't go after her. She didn't want him to.

He was still confused to be honest. It didn't make sense to him, how they could be making out one second and then Sora deciding she doesn't want a relationship the next. He couldn't fight off the feeling that maybe he'd fucked up somehow, but unless Sora really did read his mind, he couldn't see how. Whatever, it was only three dates and she hadn't even given him a hand job or anything. He could find a girl back home, it wasn't the end of the world. He could find himself a nice busty chick, one with an ass ten times better than Sora's, and this time he'd know he was courting a girl for sure.

But if he could do all that, how come he felt so damn miserable?

* * *

**A/N:** Wow...For some reason I thought this story had so much more chapters. Dear goodness, I had really lost all hope for this at one point.  
Then I tried but it just didn't feel right. I had half a chapter sort of written, but I didn't really like that thinking back, so now I'm kind of glad it got erased when my computer crashed.  
I like this one much more, and it brings you all to the climax(sorta)  
This isn't gonna be a 40 chaptered fic, that's for sure n_n'

Thank you all for reading, I love everyone ' 3 '

-Sharmander


End file.
